1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to surface layers for fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Fluoroplastics such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE, e.g. Teflon®) or perfluoroalkyl resin (PFA) are currently used as fuser topcoat materials for oil-less fusing. Fluoroplastics are mechanically rigid and are easily damaged. In addition, fluoroplastics are difficult to process due to their high melting temperatures (>300° C.) and insolubility in a variety of solvents. The high baking temperature often causes surface defects during fabrication as the under coat layer degrades at the high melting temperatures. There is a need to develop a fuser topcoat material that can be easily processed and cured at low temperatures (i.e., <260° C.) while maintaining sustained toner release performance.
A coating having a low surface energy that is durable and easily manufactured is desirable.